


Tag, part 2

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, reading insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: It’s been two weeks since you and the Flash have started a flirty game or tag, but doubt begins to set in.  You decide that one final race will decide if you tell the Flash who you are or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple people request a part two to my Tag story so here it is. There will probably more!

You spent two weeks teasing the Flash. He hadn’t caught up with you since the first time, though he did try to trick you a couple times you didn’t fall for it again. Not that you weren’t tempted to get tackled to the ground by the red-suited man. And now you were standing on the beach, overlooking the water, and debating if you wanted to talk to him. To tell him who you really are. You let out a frustrated groan and sat in the sand, putting your head in your hands. It felt like such a big thing now that you constantly teased him—like it was a huge deal to reveal your identity. Because when you were just running around as a mysterious figure there was nothing to worry about; if you were to show him yourself…that meant vulnerability.  
You let out a sigh as the sun began to set.

One week later…  
Barry’s POV  
“It’s been a week, where are they?” Barry questioned Cisco and Caitlin. He held his hands out, getting more frustrated than he thought he would. Not only could he not catch up with the other speedster, he hadn’t seen them in too long. It was normally only a few days between races, between the times he got that jolt of excitement just at the sight of them. There was a nervous rock in his stomach that something had happened, something bad.  
“Vacay?” Cisco guessed as he pulled a lollipop from his mouth.  
Barry pursed his lips.  
“I’m sure they have a life, Barry,” Caitlin suggested.  
Barry had been through those ideas already and he still didn’t like the them. Yes, of course this person has a life. Of course they must have a job or maybe Cisco was right and they went out of town. Having super speed made it pretty easy to travel after all. But Barry had thought there was some connection between you two. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh as Joe came into the lab.  
“Still no luck?” Joe asked.  
“Nothing coming up yet,” Cisco stated. He spun around in his chair to view the computer screen where he’d set up alerts for any sightings of a blue streak. So far there was nothing within the past week, not since the other speedster stopped racing with Barry.  
“Should we really be focusing so much on this person?” Caitlin asked.  
“What do you mean?” Barry turned to her as she shrugged.  
“They aren’t doing anything wrong as far as we can tell,” she said, “so maybe we should find something else to focus on, like…” Her sentence trailed off as there was no real Metahuman activity lately.   
Cisco’s computer beeped. “Oh, hold up, we got action.”  
Barry raced over, sending papers flying and pushing Cisco’s hair over his shoulder. “Where?”  
“By the bridge.” Cisco pointed at the screen where someone reported seeing a strange blue blur in their photo by the beach. “Looks like—“  
Barry sped off before Cisco could say anything else.

Your POV  
“Okay,” you said, jumping on your toes, “today’s the day. Today if the Flash catches me, I will reveal who I am.”  
Dressed in resistant leggings and sweater, the only clothes that didn’t light on fire as easily as cotton, you looked like a regular jogger to the rest of the world. But the mask over your mouth and nose made you look about ready to mug someone.   
It had taken you a while to get yourself to do this, but an ultimatum was the only way. It was like shaking a Magic Eight Ball—if you were able to outrun the Flash again then you wouldn’t tell him your real name. If he caught you, then it was a sign to tell him more. Probably. You resisted a groan, knowing you were going to outrun him anyway. He hadn’t caught you yet, what would make today different?  
You looked across the bridge and saw the familiar red streak coming towards you. You set off in a run, flying past the people until you made it to a more deserted part of the beach. You were careful as you turned, wondering where the Flash was and wary of him popping out of nowhere.  
But he had stopped, just ten feet from you, his mask lowered.  
“Flash?” you asked, a little muffled through your own mask. You looked him up and down, viewing the red suit and lightning bolt on his chest.  
“I figured it out,” he called to you.  
You shifted your weight, preparing to run. “Figured what out?”  
“Why you keep running,” he said. “Why you run just fast enough for me to almost catch up.”  
You furrowed your brow, a blush creeping onto your cheeks. You stepped back.  
“I know you’re scared!” he shouted, holding his hands up. “And I get it, I was scared too. Because it’s really crazy to just wake up and have this ability that you can’t fully control, and everything moves at a different speed, and no, that’s not right. I don’t get it.”  
You paused. “Wouldn’t you of all people be the only one to understand?” Your heart hammered against your ribs, harder than it ever had before. The excitement you always got from racing the Flash was replaced with cold fear.  
“I don’t get what it’s like to wake up and not know what’s going on because I had my friends to explain it to me,” he said. His green eyes never left yours, making this moment that much more personal. He took a step forward. “And I had my family to support me.” He shrugged and smiled. “I realize now I woke up and was handed just about all the answers.”  
You flexed your jaw and crossed your arms, finally looking down. You pushed the specs of sand with your shoes, shifting them in a large arc. “I figured it out.”  
“Yeah but you were still alone,” he said. “And that’s why you keep running.”   
As you pursed your lips the Flash moved. You could see it, but you didn’t try to dodge him as he stood in front of you, the sandy arc disappearing beneath his weight. He said, “You don’t have to be afraid of me.”  
You looked up from the broken arc and found yourself lost in his eyes. The fear in your chest quickly turned back to excitement. “Well, you know I came here with the idea that if I outran you then I would just leave Central City forever.”  
“No pressure then,” he said with a nervous chuckle.  
“But if you were able to keep up with me then I would tell you my name,” you added.  
A smile grew on the Flash’s lips. You took a step back, though it was harder than you thought it would be to step away from him. It was suddenly colder, but the thrill of another race kept you warm. “So you might want to put that mask back on.”  
You didn’t know if he could tell you were smiling beneath your own mask, but his own never went away as he pulled his hood over his eyes. His head tilted as he suggested, “You better get running then, because I’m not letting you win this time.”   
His eyes sparked yellow just before you turned and ran.


End file.
